Alpha Male
by sleepy-emo
Summary: The first one to get Eren screaming their name wins, Levi is determined that it will be him
1. Original

**I have no explanation for this at all - this is just porn :D I enjoyed writing this I hope you guys enjoy reading it**

"Oh come on, you're not still sore because I won the last round are you?" Erwin asked smirking.

"Like I care," Levi snorted derisively. "We're even that doesn't mean you've out matched me." _It might do._ If Erwin won the next round as well then Levi was going to have to step up his game if he was going to edge out into the lead again.

"Well why don't you pick the next test subject and we'll see how much they can handle," Erwin said, that smirk still playing about his lips.

Levi turned to gaze over at the new recruits, who were halfway through a training exercise. They had been going for most of the day and already most of them looked like they were dying on their feet, save a sturdy few. One in particular caught Levi's attention. The fierce determination in his eyes, the focus, the concentration. He obviously wasn't concentrating enough on where he was putting his feet because the next thing he knew he had slipped and found himself face down in the mud.

Levi chuckled softly as he watched him trying to scramble to his feet but finding no purchase on the wet ground. He looked humiliated and the pain in his eyes only heightened as he cast a glance in Levi's direction and saw the Commanding Officer he idolised so much witnessing his ineptitude. Levi continued to watch until he was on his feet, darting off to catch up with the rest of the cadets.

"Him," Levi said finally.

"Hmm?" Erwin asked looking up from the papers he had been skimming through, not paying any attention at all. "Who?"

"Eren Yeager," Levi replied. The smirk wove its way back onto Erwin's face.

"I'm sure he would make a fine test subject," he said, "but don't you think you're making it just a little too easy for yourself? He already worships the ground you walk on."

"No." _Yes._ "Besides you knew how much Arlert looked up to you when you picked him. Why don't you see if you can take him from me?"

"Is that a challenge?"

"This whole thing is one big fucking challenge," Levi stated as he made his way over to where Eren was bent double, trying to catch his breath.

Of course the whole thing was a fucking challenge but god-damn was it a fun one. It was an arrangement they had set up a few years ago when both Erwin and Levi had taken a shine to a young cadet, who had just joined the Scouts, named Doyle. Doyle was lithe but still well built, fiercely passionate, loyal and had no qualms about being shoved on his knees and fucked like a bitch in heat. Doyle had died three months after joining the regiment at the hands of a ten metre titan when his gear malfunctioned but before that he had been the first to be won by Levi.

It was almost like a bet; whichever one of them could make any given cadet scream their name first had the privilege of bragging rights and the privilege of said cadet to warm their bed afterwards if they so desired them to. Levi had been winning four to three. The scale had been tipped so that they were even by the arrival of Armin Arlert. The doe-eyed brat was such a virgin he was screaming Erwin's name as soon as he had taken the kid's cock in his mouth. Levi didn't expect Eren to cave quite so easily.

"Yeager!" he shouted. Eren, who had been trying ineffectively to rub mud out of his clothes and hair, jumped and whirled around to see Levi standing behind him.

"Sir!" He snapped to attention, slamming his fist over his heart so hard that it hurt. Levi just about managed to suppress a chuckle. _Maybe the brat would cave that easily._

"At ease," he said and Eren dropped his stance but still seemed to look terrified at being called out for something, probably staking it. "Commander Erwin and I require your presence in his office tonight. He wishes to discuss a new strategic formation taking your abilities into account and how that will effect the rest of the regiment." _Fuck!_ He had forgotten what a good liar he was. The last two had been approached by Erwin so he had forgotten the thrill he got from lying to a cadet who was going to be bent over a desk and fucked in a few short hours.

"Yes Sir," Eren nodded still looking terrified and if he had known what was going on in Levi's head then he had every right to be.

"Come to his office at nine o'clock tonight and we can talk tactics," Levi said. "Now go get yourself cleaned up."

"Yes Sir," Eren nodded again. He saluted and practically darted away. Levi smirked as he watched him leave. _This was almost too easy._

"And I'll see you around half eight," Levi told Erwin as he strode back over to him.

"As I said I still think you've made this much too easy for yourself," Erwin said. "Eren Yeager would blindly follow any order you gave him just because it was you giving the order."

"Like I said," Levi replied tossing a smirk over his shoulder as he began to make his way over to the castle, "try and take him from me."

* * *

Nine o'clock rolled around and the tentative knock on Erwin's office door was enough to make Levi's cock twitch slightly. _Yeager has no idea what he's in for._

"Enter," Erwin said and the door opened slowly. Levi could practically see Eren shaking as he closed the door behind him and made his way over to stand in front of Erwin's desk. He saluted and any fear that might have been behind his eyes was wiped clear in an instant. He couldn't quite seem to bring himself to meet Levi's eyes though, opting for looking at a spot on the wall just above his head.

"Cadet Eren Yeager reporting for duty," he said and Levi was impressed that his voice sounded so steady. _Maybe he wouldn't break so easily after all._

"At ease," Erwin said and Eren relaxed somewhat but he still seemed tense. _And so he should._ "Eren do you know why you have been called here this evening?"

"Yes Sir," Eren replied. "Captain Levi told me this afternoon, Sir."

Erwin raised an eyebrow at Levi that seemed to say 'what did you tell him' which Levi returned with a smirk that just said 'enough'. Erwin narrowed his eyes at him before turned his attention back to Eren.

"And what did Captain Levi tell you?" he asked.

"That you wanted to discuss a new strategic formation taking my abilities into account and how that will effect the rest of the regiment Sir," Eren said reciting, word for word, what Levi had said to him. Levi did not miss the glare that Erwin shot his way but paid no attention to it. If Erwin wanted to come out and tell those he approached just what the two of them planned to do with them then that was his affair. Levi sure as shit wasn't going to tell _a teenager_ that he planned to fuck him over a desk when they were within earshot of others.

"Well that was the original plan," Erwin said calmly. If he was at all rattled by Levi's sudden overuse of tack then he didn't show it. "However now there is something more pressing we require you for."

"Sir?"

"Lock the door."

"Pardon Sir?" Eren asked after a short pause.

"I said lock the door," Erwin said again.

On a shaky exhale Eren turned and went to lock the door. If he was nervous he was hiding it well but Levi could see through him as if he were made of glass. Eren took another deep breath as he made his way back over to stand in front of Erwin's desk. He placed the key on top of the polished wood, as if it were proof that he had completed his task. Levi allowed his eyes a moment to trail over Eren's body, anticipating the moment when Eren would be spread out on the desk, red faced and struggling for breath, and taking Levi's cock like a good little whore.

"Now strip," Erwin ordered.

Eren blinked, mouth hanging open.

"What?"

"Take your clothes off," Erwin clarified. "You understand the order, don't you?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good," Erwin said, "then follow it." Eren nodded as, with shaking fingers he began to remove his jacket. "Oh Eren..."

"Yes?"

"If you make me repeat myself one more time tonight then things will stop going quite so well for you, do you understand?"

"Yes Sir," Eren replied as he began to struggle out of his boots.

"And put on a show while you're at it." It was the first thing Levi had said since Eren had walked into the room and he visibly stiffened at the sound of his voice for a second before he carried on following his orders. _Perfect._

Clearly Eren was clueless as to what Levi meant when he said 'put on a show' as he just seemed to slow down. Although Levi had to admit, as Eren slowly exposed his chest when he pulled his shirt off, having him revealed inch by inch certainly didn't hurt. As he removed his trousers and underwear he did at least turn so that Erwin and Levi got a good view of his pert, round backside. As Eren practically presented himself Levi thought how wonderful that arse was going to look as he rammed into it. There was no way he was going to let Erwin win this round. _Yeager's ass is mine._

"Come here," Erwin said once Eren stood, naked before him.

Eren opened his mouth to say something but closed it again without making a sound. Erwin's threat was obviously weighing heavy on him. _What part of this evening was going well?_ He was locked in a room, naked, with two of his Commanding Officers, both of whom were fully clothed. Dutifully he made his way around the desk to stand in front of Erwin's chair, mere inches away from Levi.

Levi shifted slightly and only then did Eren finally look at him. His eyes swam with a torrent of different emotions while his face remained as calm as it possibly could under the circumstances. Levi wanted those eyes staring up at him, filled with that same mix of confusion and adoration, as he shoved his cock deeper down Eren's throat.

"Turn around, get on your knees and place your hands behind your back," Erwin ordered. Eren let his gaze flicker over to Levi again, almost as if for confirmation, before he complied. "Good boy," Erwin said with a smirk and Eren visibly shivered at the tone of his voice.

Erwin opened a draw and pulled out a length of rope. He manoeuvred Eren's arms so that his hands clasped his elbows and his forearms were pressed together before binding them tightly.

"Is that comfortable?" he asked.

"Um..."

"Does it hurt at all?" he clarified.

"No Sir?" Eren replied. He still sounded a little unsure of himself, like he didn't really understand what was being asked. He probably didn't. _Kid's probably still a virgin after all._

Levi highly enjoyed the sight of Eren on his knees and wanted to see it from a different angle. He pushed himself off the wall and strode over to the sofa at the other side of Erwin's office, flopping carelessly down onto it. The sudden movement startled Eren and his eyes darted to Levi. Now that was a sight; Eren on his knees, arms bound, with his mouth hanging open. Levi would have preferred it if that was because something had just been removed from it (a gag, a cock, his fingers) but that would come later in the evening.

"Hey Eren," he said making Eren look up at him again. "Why don't you come over here?" An order masked as a question but an order nonetheless.

"Yes Sir," Eren said and his voice was a lot more breathless than when he had answered Erwin. That made Levi's cock twitch again As Eren pushed himself unsteadily to his feet Levi shot a glance in Erwin's direction. Erwin gave him a pointed look as if to say 'I told you it would be too easy for you'. Levi snorted softly to himself. Easy conquest or not taking Eren apart piece by piece and putting him back together as a willing slave to fuck whenever Levi wanted him was going to be so much fun.

"Now turn around," he ordered. Eren did so and, without any other warning Levi wrapped an arm around his waist and roughly pulled him down onto his lap. A breathless gasp left Eren's lips as he fell. Levi watched as the muscles in his backside rippled as it slammed into the top of his thighs and he only just about managed to hold in a moan, imagining just how good Eren was going to look when he ploughed into him. Eren wriggled, trying to get himself into a slightly more comfortable position and it took all of Levi's self restraint not to say fuck the arrangement and just fuck Eren right there and then. He dug his fingers into Eren's waist, blunt fingernails pressing into his skin. Eren stopped moving abruptly.

"Captain?"

"So here's what's going to happen," Levi said as the hand not wrapped around Eren's waist grabbed his chin and forced him to look over at Erwin. "The good Commander here and I are going to push you to your absolute limits until you break and declare which one of us you want."

"Which one of you I want, Sir?" Eren asked.

"To fuck you," Levi purred in his ear. Eren shivered.

"W... what?"

"By the end of the night one of us is going to be buried deep inside you. Whichever of our names you call out first is going to be the one to do that, understand?"

"Yes Sir," Eren replied.

"But only call out one of our names when you're at your absolute limit, not before," Levi said. "Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good boy," Levi said softly. The hand that had been holding Eren's chin moved to run through Eren's hair, almost as if Levi were petting him. Eren trembled, gasping softly as he leaned his head back, begging for more of Levi's touch. Levi looked over at Erwin, who got to his feet and made his way over to the sofa. He sunk to his knees in front of Eren. Levi grabbed a fistful of Eren's hair, pulling his head to the side so he could trace his tongue up Eren's neck.

"So are you ready to get started?" he asked, breath ghosting over the shell of Eren's ear. Eren nodded, not trusting himself to speak but Levi's hand in his hair, pulling tighter made him find his voice.

"Yes Sir."

"Good," Levi said, "let's get started then." _Let the game begin._

Levi watched, one hand still in Eren's hair while his other arm was still wrapped around his waist, as Erwin ran his hands up the top of Eren's thighs. He gave the firm flesh a squeeze as he neared Eren's crotch causing Eren to gasp, sinking his teeth into his bottom lip to stifle the sound. Erwin spread Eren's legs a little wider and began placing soft kisses up the inside of one. Eren's moan was muffled by him forcing his mouth to stay closed and it was only then that Levi noticed what he was doing.

"Hey, none of that," he said prising Eren's lip from between his teeth.

"I'm sorry Sir," Eren panted trailing off into a series of breathless gasps as he felt Erwin's breath hit the skin of his cock, now standing fully erect.

"I told you not to call out either of our names until you had reached the limit of what you could handle," Levi said. "I did not tell you to remain silent."

"I'm sorry Sir," Eren said. He let out a loud keening moan as Erwin licked his cock from base to tip, trying to thrust up into the warmth of Erwin's mouth but being stopped by Levi's grip on his waist.

"It's fine," Levi said, "but if you try to hold in those pretty sounds any more you're going to have to be punished."

"Punished Sir?" Eren asked. _What kind of punishment could he possible have in mind?_ _Something even more crazy that this, surely._ That thought made Eren sick with worry and dizzy with arousal at the same time.

"The kind of punishment where you're bound on your knees with something vibrating shoved inside you but you won't be allowed to cum. We could keep you on edge like that for hours on end," Levi said smirking.

A breathy moan left Eren's lips, Levi's name nearly on his tongue but he just about managed to stop himself. He had been told to only call out one of their names when he couldn't handle any more and he knew that he could easily take more. More than anything he so desperately wanted to please Levi, to show him how good he was and to make him proud; he just wanted to keep being praised by him.

Erwin roughly pushed Eren's thighs as far apart as they would go without causing any real damage. Levi took hold of them, keeping them spread open. He relished the shiver he felt practically vibrate through Eren as Erwin's fingers traced up the inside of his thighs, barely brushing the skin. Eren's head fell back into Levi's shoulder and Levi took the opportunity to press a heated kiss to his neck.

"How are you doing Eren?"

"I'm... I'm... oh fuck!" Whatever the end of that sentence would have been Levi never found out as Erwin took Eren's cock in his mouth, making Eren cry out, tears of pleasure pricking the corners of his eyes.

"You're doing so well Eren," Levi said giving his earlobe a gentle bite as Erwin began to bob his head up and down over Eren's cock.

A light sheen of sweat had started to blossom on Eren's skin as he tried to thrust his hips up into Erwin's mouth but Levi's grip on his thighs kept him in place. Erwin gave him a particularly hard suck and Eren nearly cried out his name but managed to stop himself; he could endure more, he knew he could. He needed to show Levi that he could endure more.

Tension began to coil in Eren's stomach as Levi shifted slightly beneath him and he felt something hard pressing against him. Eren groaned as he realised it must be Levi's cock and tried to push himself back onto it, desperate to feel more. One of the hands on his thighs suddenly wrapped around his throat and he stopped moving abruptly.

"It seems we have an impatient slut just desperate for cock on our hands," Levi told Erwin, shifting so that his cock pressed into his conquest's backside resulting in a low moan from Eren, his head hanging forward.

"Really?" Erwin asked, pulling back. He took a small bottle out of his pocket, opened it and began to spread the contents over his fingers. "Maybe he's ready for a little more. What do you say Eren?"

"Please Sir... I need... ah!" Once again the end of Eren's sentence was stopped short by a heated moan as Levi sunk his teeth into Eren's neck.

"Turn around," Levi ordered, "knees either side of me."

Eren nodded and, on shaking legs, managed to turn around so that he was straddling Levi's hips, his backside presented to Erwin. The sight of Eren's face in that moment truly was one to behold; his cheeks were flushed, his pupils blown, his lips swollen and hanging open as if begging to have Levi's cock between them. Levi was certain that just thinking about that face would be enough to get him hard in the future.

Another breathless gasp left Eren's lips as he felt one of Erwin's slicked up fingers circle him before slowly pushing inside. Eren's knees almost gave out and he fell forwards into Levi's chest. Levi's hand in his hair caught him before he face-planted his sternum. He traced Eren's lips with the tip of his finger, wetting them with Eren's saliva and making them look so fucking kissable it took a lot of willpower not to. _You haven't won yet._

"You're doing so well Eren," Levi told him as Erwin slid a second finger inside him, making him moan. "I know you want to be fucked soon, don't you?"

"Yes Sir," Eren replied on an out-breath.

"You must nearly be at your limit then," Levi said. He would know if he had won this one on how Eren reacted to that, the kid so desperately wanted to do a good job for him he would push himself passed his actual limit in a heartbeat.

"I can do more Sir," Eren panted. "Please... I can handle it."

"Oh can you now?" Levi asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yes Sir."

And just like that Levi knew he had won. Yes, Erwin might be the one making a new series of screams fall from Eren's lips as he added both a third finger and his tongue into the mix but Eren was pushing himself to his breaking point for him. Eren was so focused on pleasing Levi, showing him how much he could endure, that Erwin may as well have not been there.

"Such a good little whore," Levi said softly so that only Eren could hear as he brushed his sweaty fringe out of his eyes. "Doing all this just to please me?"

"Yes Sir," Eren replied breathlessly, his voice barely above a whisper.

"You know that if you call out my name you'll become _my_ whore and I'll do this to you every night," Levi told him.

"Please Sir, I... ah!" Eren tailed off with a cry as Levi's hand reached down and gave one of his nipples a harsh twist. _Of course Yeager gets off on pain and humiliation, he makes it so fucking easy._

"Now who do you want to bend you over the desk and fuck you like the cock-craving whore you are?" Levi asked before running his tongue up the shell of Eren's ear.

"Captain Levi," Eren whispered, barely trusting himself to speak any louder for fear of losing it completely.

"Say that again Slut, I didn't hear you," Levi growled. He gave Eren's other nipple a harsh twist as Erwin's fingers just brushed his prostate, making him scream.

"Captain Levi!"

No sooner had the words left Eren's lips Levi's were on them. It was a rough, heated kiss that was all tongue and teeth, Levi claiming Eren's mouth completely and robbing him of either breath or thought. A whimper of protest left Eren's lips as Levi pulled away. Judging by the hazy lust in his eyes Eren would have been happy for Levi to kiss him like that until he passed out. His perfect lips were swollen from the kiss and Levi dove in for another, taking Eren's bottom lip between his teeth and dragging them over it making Eren whimper.

"You ready to take my cock like a good little whore?" Levi asked as he forced Eren's head back by his hair.

"Yes Sir," Eren panted. He was so desperate to keep Levi's hands on him that he would blindly agree to anything.

"Then what's say we give the Commander something to watch?" Levi asked looking passed Eren to fix Erwin with a smug smirk.

"Yes Sir," Eren said again. He tailed off into a whine of protest as Erwin's fingers slipped out of him. _Just wait_ , he thought, _just wait till you get to the desk and you get to feel Captain Levi's cock._

"On you feet," Levi ordered, "if you can even stand."

Eren pushed himself to his feet, his legs were shaking and his knees threatened to give out at any second but he was at least standing. He followed Levi over to Erwin's desk and allowed himself to be pushed down onto the cool, solid surface. He trembled with anticipation. He had lost count of the amount of nights he had jerked off thinking about Levi forcing him to his knees and fucking him, hard and fast.

"Say Eren," Erwin said from where he was now seated on the sofa.

"Yes Sir?"

"Have you ever been fucked by a man before?" Erwin knew, without even having to look at the glare Levi was sending his way, that if the answer was anything but no Levi was going to be pissed.

"No Sir," _Good._

"So is that the first time you've been finger fucked?" Erwin asked keeping his eyes fixed on Levi for any sign of irritation but he seemed to be more interested in coating his cock in lubricant to pay him any attention.

"No Sir I've..." Eren began but snapped his lips closed, suddenly realising what he was saying and stopping himself before he could reveal anything else.

"Say it," Erwin commanded. Levi could feel Eren trembling beneath him as he seemed to be working up the courage to say what he had been about to.

"I've done it to myself thinking about Captain Levi, Sir," Eren blurted out, the words tripping over themselves as he spoke. A smirk spread over Levi's face _so the brat's been holding a torch to me for quite some time._

"How did you do it?" he purred in Eren's ear. "Suck on your fingers, imagining they were my cock, and then fuck yourself with them when they were nice and wet?"

"Yes Sir," Eren replied his words becoming a heated moan as he felt the tip of Levi's cock start to push into him.

"Do you want to feel my cock for real?" Levi asked.

"Please Sir, I need it," Eren cried, tears of pleasure beginning to slowly make their way down his cheeks.

Without any other warning Levi buried himself to the hilt inside Eren. He grit his teeth, fighting the urge to just start ramming into the body beneath him. Eren was so hot and so tight Levi felt as if he was never going to be able to pull out. After a few minutes Eren's body seemed to relax and Levi took that as his cue to move. He pulled out only to slam back in at a furious pace, his fingers digging into Eren's hips so hard they were likely to leave bruises.

Levi looked over at Erwin, making sure to look him in the eye as he fucked into Eren. He wanted to see Eren's backside ripple as his hips slammed into him but that could wait. Now that Eren was his he could watch the kid as he fucked him anytime, asserting his dominance over Erwin was more important right now. He shifted the angle of his thrusts so that he was ramming into Eren's prostate, making him scream and cry out his name, never taking his eyes off Erwin. _Alpha as fuck!_

Erwin was the first one to look away – another victory for Levi – diverting his attention to Eren's flushed and sweaty face. He unzipped his trousers, took out his cock and began to stroke it as he watched. That gave Levi an idea.

He wound his fingers into Eren's hair and tugged his head back so his hazy eyes were just about able to focus on Erwin.

"You're going to take everything Commander Erwin gives you, understand?"

"Yes Sir." Eren's words were nothing but wanton moans and pants but he just about managed to choke out something comprehensible.

Erwin got to his feet, crossed the room and shoved his cock into Eren's mouth before he had the chance to react. Eren gagged but relaxed his throat, taking Erwin as deep as he would go. Levi was right; Eren did look good with something shoved between his pretty lips... _I'm going to have to invest in a gag_. He could feel Eren clenching and tightening around him and he knew he was close. Levi watched as Erwin pulled his cock from Eren's mouth to coat his face in cum as he reached his orgasm.

Whether it was that he had finally reached his limit or that he got off on being a nameless face to fuck Levi had no idea but Eren came seconds later without even being touched. _What a champ._ He tightened around Levi, to the point that Levi's vision began to fade, and he exploded, spilling everything he had inside Eren. The force of his orgasm almost made him pass out, bending him double so that his head rested on Eren's bound arms. He pressed a kiss to one of his wrists before pulling himself back up to stand and letting his cock slip from Eren's abused body.

Feeling uncomfortably hot and sticky in his clothes but ignoring it for the time being Levi reached into his pocket and pulled out a thin strip of black leather. He leaned forward and fastened it around Eren's throat, pressing a soft kiss just above it when he was done.

"You belong to me now," Levi whispered softly in his ear as he undid the ropes binding Eren's arms.

"Yes Captain." Eren's voice was barely above a whisper as he reached up to touch the collar, thinking in the back of his hazy mind that he had seen Armin wearing something similar, only of brown leather.

"Now get dressed," Levi ordered, "and be thankful I'm not making you get down on your hands and knees to lick that clean." He gestured to the spot on the floor where Eren had shot his load.

"Thank you Sir," Eren said as he tried to wipe the cum off his face with the heel of his hand, settling for cleaning himself off with his shirt when that failed.

"Go to my bed chambers," Levi told him, pulling a key out of his pocket and handing it to Eren. "I trust you know where that is."

"Yes Sir," Eren said. He looked away, his face flushing scarlet, as he practically admitted to stalking his CO.

"Good," Levi said. "When I get back I want to see you naked, on your hands and knees and fingering yourself."

"Yes Sir," Eren said.

"You did very well tonight Eren," Erwin said as Eren saluted the both of them. The look of pride and elation that crossed his face did not escape either of them.

"Thank you Sir," Eren beamed.

"You're dismissed," Erwin said. He chuckled softly to himself as he watched Eren hurriedly unlock the door and dart from the room. "Well it appears as if you have won this round Levi," he said, turning to him once they were alone.

"Damn fucking straight I did," Levi growled. As if there was any chance that he wouldn't have.

"So I believe that puts you back in the lead," Erwin said.

"Damn fucking straight it does," Levi said as he made his way over to the door. He didn't want to keep Eren waiting too long; the idea of watching him finger himself, begging for Levi's cock again was too appealing.

"Levi before you go..."

"What?" Levi growled turning to see Erwin smirking at him. _If that bastard's going to try and make me do paperwork now..._

"Send Armin Arlert in here, will you?" So Erwin was going to take his loss out on Armin. Levi smirked. _Kid has no idea what he's in for..._ Now Eren on the other hand, he could probably guess what Levi had in store for him. All that meant was that Levi would just have to up his game to keep him guessing. It wasn't as if it would be the first time.

 **So I was thinking of doing an extra couple of chapters for this: a prequal chapter (i.e. how Erwin won Armin) and a sequal chapter (i.e. two powerful men realising that they have will sex slaves who will go whatever they are told) let me know if you'd like to see either of these and I'll get on them sooner**


	2. Prequel Chapter

**Damn son I did not think I was going to make this deadline but I did haha as promised how Erwin won Armin (quite literally) hope you enjoy :D**

"So what is this?" Connie asked looking over Sasha's shoulder at the chess board.

"It's a strategy game," Armin replied as he moved his knight to take another of Sasha's pawns. "You have to be able to predict what your opponent is going to do and try to react accordingly."

"So you've gotta be smart to be able to play?" Connie asked.

"It's possible to win without really knowing the rules and with just luck but it helps if you're good at strategising and know what you're doing," Armin chuckled, knowing exactly what Connie was going to say next.

"So why are you playing with this idiot?" he asked jerking his head in Sasha's direction. Sasha glared at him and smacked him on the arm.

"Will you go away," she growled, "I'm trying to concentrate."

"Bit late for that," Connie laughed. "He's got more of your little white pieces so I'd say you're losing."

"Shut up," Sasha growled.

Armin bit down on a laugh and looked away, not wanting to distract her even further and it was only then that he noticed Connie wasn't the only person watching them. Standing in the doorway, close enough that they could watch but far enough away that they could converse without being overheard, were Erwin and Levi. He had heard that Erwin was fond of the game and it was highly possible that he had been talking to Levi and had stopped when he realised that Armin and Sasha were playing.

He turned his attention back to the board noticing that Sasha had moved her rook – her last line of defence – in front of her king and in the path of Armin's queen. Ignoring the presence of Erwin and Levi Armin moved his queen to take Sasha's rook.

"Check mate," he said as he put the piece down on the board.

"No!" Sasha groaned and put her head in her hands while Connie laughed.

Armin, however, paid neither of them any attention but allowed his gaze to flick back to the door to see Erwin and Levi still watching him. Erwin leaned down and whispered something to Levi and a smirk twisted its way onto his lips. Levi locked eyes with Armin for a brief second and Armin felt his heart beat faster. He looked away, broken out of his thoughts by Connie taking Sasha's arm and dragging her to her feet.

"Come on loser," he said, "you're supposed to be mucking out the horses with me and Jean and I sure as shit don't want to do it on my own with him."

"Just one more game," she begged as Connie dragged her away.

"Come on Dumbass," he said.

Armin chuckled to himself once they were gone. He began to tidy the pieces away, thankful for a moment of quiet. What had that all been about; getting all fluttery and nervous over a look from Levi? Probably because the guy's a scary bastard but there was definitely something in his eyes that Armin had never seen before. _Don't be daft, you're just imagining things._ He was so lost in his own thoughts he didn't even notice that he wasn't alone anymore until a voice cut through the silence.

"Very impressive game Armin," Erwin said. Armin was so startled by the sudden noise he jumped to his feet and snapped to attention, bashing his shin on the side of the table in the process. He swallowed the pain and looked up at Erwin.

"Commander Erwin, forgive me, I didn't realise anyone else was here," he said hurriedly.

"It's quite alright," Erwin replied. "At ease." Armin dropped his stance and just about managed to keep his expression neutral. It was something he had never realised about himself until he had joined the military, the Scouting Regiment in particular; he liked being ordered around by powerful men and Erwin Smith was a powerful man. He was a fantastic commander, he was good in a crisis and he was stunningly handsome to boot. Sometimes it was all Armin could do not to openly stare at him.

"That was a good game you played there," Erwin said breaking Armin out of his thoughts once again.

"Thank you Sir," Armin said, preening with pride.

"Would you perhaps be open to the idea of playing a little friendly game against me?" Erwin asked.

"I'd be honoured Sir," Armin replied unable to stop the huge smile that spread across his face. A smile tugged at the corner of Erwin's lips at how eager he was.

"Wonderful," he said. "Come to my office at nine tonight, I'll have a board ready and waiting."

"I look forward to it Sir," Armin said. He saluted Erwin again as he left the room, leaving Armin alone and shaking with excitement. He had admired Erwin long before he joined the Regiment and now he was going to get the chance to spend an entire evening with him, showing off his strategic skills and proving his worth. It was like a dream come true! He smiled to himself as he continued to pack away the board from his game with Sasha. This was going to be an exciting evening.

* * *

At nine o'clock that evening Armin knocked on Erwin's office door, practically buzzing with excitement and nerves. He heard the commanding 'Enter' from Erwin through the door. He took a deep breath to steady his nerves before pushing it open and entering the room. He closed the door behind him and turned to see Erwin sitting behind his desk, a chess board laid out in front of him, and Levi leaning against the wall behind him, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Good evening Armin," Erwin said smoothly. "Take a seat." He indicated the chair in front of his desk and with shaking legs Armin went and sat down. He cast a glance at Levi, who's eyes were boring into him and a smirk playing about his lips, and he just about managed to suppress a shiver. "Are you ready for our little game?"

"Yes Sir," Armin nodded turning his attention to Erwin. He was so calm, collected and put together and, whether he had meant to or not, the top button was undone on his shirt exposing more of his neck than was necessary. Armin swallowed thickly. Was this a tactic to put him off or was he just imagining it? He must be imagining it.

"If you'd like to make the first move," Erwin said gesturing to the board.

With a trembling hand Armin picked up one of the white pawns in front of him and placed it down on another square. He wasn't used to making the first move but if he could work out how Erwin was planning to play then it wouldn't matter either way. If he really used his head there was a chance that he could still win. With barely more than a smile Erwin moved a piece of his own and waited for Armin to make a counter move.

As he went to pick up another pawn he became vaguely aware of Levi pushing himself off the wall and striding over to the door. With his attention drawn to Levi Armin found that he wasn't paying as much attention to the game as he should have been. He picked up a pawn that he hadn't intended to and placed it right in the path of the one that Erwin had already moved. As soon as he realised what he had done he cursed himself internally. _That was stupid why did I do that?_ Erwin picked up his pawn and took Armin's.

"That was a rather careless mistake Armin," he said smirking. "I hope our audience isn't too distracting for you."

"N... no Sir," Armin said, his voice faltering as he heard the distinct sound of the door locking behind him. He turned to see Levi leaning against the door, one hand on the key. Armin felt a flash of fear and he felt his breath catch in his throat, turning back to face Erwin. "Um... Sir?"

"Yes?" Erwin asked, ignoring Levi completely as if him locking the three of them in Erwin's office was completely normal. If Erwin was going to act like it was normal then Armin was going to have to do the same. He pushed down the nerves bubbling up inside him and moved his bishop to a new square.

"It's your move Sir," he said.

"Very good," Erwin said, his voice smooth and his eyes boring into Armin as if he could see right through him.

Armin could feel his hand shaking as he made his next move. Trying to concentrate when he was locked in a room with Erwin and Levi (one of whom had failed to say or do anything other than silently lock them in said room) and with Levi standing behind him where Armin couldn't see what he was doing was virtually impossible. He made another vary careless mistake but he was so on edge he couldn't bring himself to care.

"Oh dear," Erwin said smirking as he took another of Armin's pawns, "I thought you were supposed to be good at this game. Are you sure you're not distracted by Captain Levi being here?"

"No Sir," Armin said and he was proud that his voice wasn't trembling. It was something at the very least.

"Then you really shouldn't be losing already," Levi said and Armin was startled to discover that he was standing behind him, Levi's breath ghosting against his cheek. He stiffened. "Maybe if you're so desperate to lose something, chess pieces aren't the only things you should be losing tonight."

"Pardon Sir?" Armin asked. What the hell was that supposed to mean? He jumped as he felt one of Levi's hands on his shoulder, a fingertip absently stroking the skin just above his collar. He could feel his heart beginning to beat faster and he was sure that Levi could feel it too but he could do nothing to calm himself down.

"It's very simple Armin," Erwin said, levelling him with that same smirk as both Levi's hands reached round and slipped his fingers underneath Armin's uniform jacket, slowly starting to pull it off his shoulders, "every time I take a piece from you, Levi will take an item of your clothing." There was no protestation Armin could get his brain to send to come out of his mouth so he let his arms drop to his sides so that Levi could remove his jacket completely.

"And... and if I take a piece from you Sir?" Armin asked. His resolve was already failing him and he couldn't stop himself from shaking, whether it was from fear or the slight arousal beginning to blossom he had no idea but his stomach fluttered all the same.

"You'll have to find out if you accomplish it," Erwin said.

Armin stared at the board. He had been so distracted he didn't know if there was any way that he could hope to win now. His head was spinning and he couldn't think, he could feel himself beginning to panic. If he lost a piece of clothing every time he lost a chess piece what was going to happen when he had no more clothes left to loose? He was still acutely aware of Levi standing behind him, so close he could practically feel the warmth of his body. He looked back up at Erwin to see him watching him like he was about to devour him.

"It's your move Armin," he said.

"Yes Sir."

A few moves later and Levi had just finished unbuttoning Armin's shirt. He had already lost his ODM harness and now his shirt was being folded and placed on the desk along with his jacket. He let out a shaky exhale as he looked at the board and realised that Erwin had either slipped up or had intentionally given him a lucky break and left himself wide open. Either way he was going to take it. He move his knight to take one of Erwin's rooks.

"Well done Armin," he said smoothly. "As promised would you like to know what you have won by taking one of my pieces?"

"Yes Sir," Armin said, his voice cracking slightly as he spoke. He let out a soft gasp as soft fingertips ran up his chest. He looked down to see one of Levi's hands running over his chest to circle a finger around one of his nipples. A low groan left Armin's throat as Levi gave the nipple a harsh twist and he felt his cock start to strain against the confines of his uniform trousers. He sunk his teeth into his bottom lip, trying to stop himself from moaning as Levi's other hand reached up to lavish the same attention on his other nipple as well.

"Do you like that?" Levi asked, practically purring in Armin's ear. "You like being treated like a dirty little whore who gets off on pain?" Armin opened his mouth to answer but all that came out was a strangled groan. His eyes slid closed and his head fell forward, his neck no longer willing to support it. Suddenly Levi's hand was in his hair, tugging his head back harshly and making him gasp at the throbbing in his scalp. "Answer me," he hissed before running his tongue up the length of Armin's neck.

"Now, now Levi," Erwin chuckled softly as he made his next move, "we still have one game to finish before we can start the next one."

"Fine," Levi said. He took hold of Armin's chin, forcing him to keep his eyes on Erwin, and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. "Better hurry up and start winning if you want to feel more."

"Yes Sir," Armin nodded. With a shaking hand he reached to the board and moved his next piece. This was going to be a long, difficult evening...

By the time they were nearing the end of the game Armin was sitting in Levi's lap, rock hard and completely naked. He had just about managed to keep himself together enough to start working out a way to beat Erwin. Granted it had lost him the rest of his clothes but it had also earned him Levi's hand slowly stroking his cock. It was enough to keep him on edge and desperate for more but not enough to affect his head.

A bead of sweat rolled down his neck and he was panting, desperate to catch his breath as he reached out to make what he hoped was his final move. He didn't know how much longer he could take this torture. He was about to pick up his knight when Levi's hand suddenly sped up. Armin cried out, closing his eyes as Levi began to pump his cock.

"You're doing much better now, aren't you slut? All you needed was a little motivation," Levi purred, taking Armin's earlobe in his teeth and dragging them over it. A whimper left Armin's throat and his head fell forward as he shifted slightly, feeling Levi's hard cock pressing against his backside. He tried to push himself back to feel more and was rewarded by Levi's hand in his hair, pulling his head back so that he had to look at Erwin. "What do you think Erwin?"

"He certainly is," Erwin replied smirking, taking in the sight of Armin writhing in Levi's lap. His cheeks were flushed, he was panting, a light sheen of sweat covered his skin and he was trembling as he gripped the edge of the desk for support. Erwin could see him trying to hold it together but failing miserably. "Do you think you can finish Armin?"

"Y... yes Sir," Armin panted, his voice faltering as Levi's thumb rubbed over the head of his cock.

"Then make your move," Erwin commanded.

"Y... yes Sir."

He couldn't work out if Erwin knew that he was about to lose or if he was about to pull off something complicated Armin hadn't anticipated because he had been distracted by Levi but he knew that if he had managed to pull this off correctly then he was about to win. If he got Levi jerking his cock when he took a piece of Erwin's what the hell was he going to get if he actually won?

"Well go on," Levi said, the timbre of his voice sending a shiver down Armin's spine, "you want more don't you? You're just desperate to have one of our cocks in you, aren't you?"

"Yes," Armin panted. Levi's hand was in his hair again, tugging harshly.

"Is that any way to speak to your commanding officer slut?" he growled. The hand on Armin's cock suddenly stopped and tightened, cutting off any chance of an orgasm he might have had and making him whimper.

"I'm sorry Captain!" he cried trying to thrust his hips up into Levi's hand for more. He heard a deep chuckle in his ear before a soft kiss was pressed to his cheek again.

"Remember your place if you want to cum tonight whore," Levi told him.

"I'm waiting Armin," Erwin said suddenly eyeing him from across the desk, almost as if to remind him that he was there. Armin nodded barely trusting himself to speak. He reached over and picked up a piece.

"Ch... check mate," Armin stammered as, with a trembling hand, he placed his knight on the board, trapping Erwin's king in place. Erwin looked at the board, noting that Armin's move had rendered him incapable from making any counter move of his own. He looked up into Armin's flushed and sweaty face. His eyes were hazy with pupils blown wide, his lips were parted as he tried to pull air into his lungs and Erwin couldn't help thinking just how perfect he would look with something shoved between them, preferably his cock but a length of rope would do equally as nicely.

"Well done Armin," he said smirking. "A performance like that deserves a reward. Would you like that?"

"Yes please Sir!" Armin panted, desperate for something more than Levi's hand lazily pumping his cock again.

"Such a desperate little cock-slut, isn't he?" Levi said watching Erwin as he got to his feet and strode round the desk before sinking to his knees in front of Armin. Strong hands found purchase on Armin's thighs, squeezing the firm flesh and his entire body was began to tremble under Erwin's touch. It was made all the worse by Levi's hands leaving his cock to begin tracing over both of his nipples, rubbing them into hardened peaks.

"It truly is a wonderful sight," Erwin said, locking eyes with Armin before running his tongue along the underside of his cock. Armin closed his eyes, allowing his head to fall back onto Levi's shoulder as Erwin took him into his mouth. Without thinking he reached down to tangle his fingers in Erwin's hair but Levi caught his wrists with one hand and pulled them up against his chest.

"You get to touch when we say you can touch, understand?" he said. Armin nodded, not trusting himself to speak, and sinking his teeth into his bottom lip to stop himself from screaming. A strangled groan tore from his throat as Erwin have his cock a particularly hard suck. He could feel tension coiling in his stomach, threatening to break, and as he felt Erwin's fingers ghosting up the inside of his thigh he felt his resolve finally shatter.

"Oh god, Commander Erwin!" he screamed about to lose himself in the sensation of Erwin's hot mouth and his fingers tracing up the inside of his thigh, Armin knowing exactly where they were going to go.

As soon as the words were out of his mouth then Erwin's mouth disappeared. Armin cried out in frustration at being kept so on edge for so long he barely registered the smirk that Erwin was sending Levi's way. He didn't notice Levi's arm around his waist tightening ever so slightly, nor did he notice the look in Erwin's eyes that seemed to say ' _you know the rules_ ', all he could focus on was the frustration of another denied orgasm. It wasn't until he felt Levi pushing him forward and Erwin binding his hands together tightly behind his back near the base of his spine did he feel as if he could open his eyes.

"Are you ready for your real reward for defeating me Armin?" he asked and Armin was glad that he was already seated because he knew that his knees would have given out and he would have buckled.

"Yes Sir," he panted staring up at Erwin with hazy eyes.

"Good," Erwin said, "but first I think a little preparation is in order."

"Pardon Sir?" Armin asked blinking innocently. Levi's teeth nipped his shoulder lightly and Armin tried not to moan.

"What the good Commander and I want," he said, "is for you to bend over on that sofa over there and finger yourself open for us, ready to take Erwin's cock."

"I... I've never..." Armin began. He knew that Erwin and Levi had probably guessed that he was a virgin but he had never done anything that adventurous even with himself.

"Get on that sofa and show off that perky little arse of yours," Levi said. "Then stick one of your fingers inside yourself and keep adding more until you're ready to take Erwin's dick, understand?"

"Yes Captain," Armin said. He shakily got to his feet and went over to the sofa at the other side of Erwin's office. He knelt on the plush cushions presenting his backside to both of them; with his hands tied behind his back it was very difficult and he stumbled slightly as he did.

"Spread your legs," Erwin commanded and Armin did so. He heard movement behind him and looked over his shoulder to see Erwin with a tube of lubricant in his hand. Erwin gripped his hips, pulling them backwards so that Armin was completely presented to him before he drizzled lubricant over him and Armin jumped as the cold hit his skin. "Now prepare yourself for me."

"Yes Commander," Armin said, a slight shake in his voice. He had no idea what he was doing but there seemed to be enough of the lubricant spread over him that he was able to slip the first finger in and began to slowly thrust it in and out. It was difficult, having his hands bound behind his back made the angle rather awkward but he just about managed to do it.

He tentatively added a second finger, looking over his shoulder to see both Erwin and Levi watching him. The hungry look in Erwin's eyes made Armin's stomach clench and his cock twitch; now that he had the promise of it he wanted Erwin inside him as soon as possible. He had no idea what he was doing so he added a third finger, crying out as he stretched himself even further. He thrust in as deep as he could and his fingers hit something that made him screw his eyes shut and moan. He continued to thrust, chasing that amazing feeling, when he felt Erwin's hand come down on his backside and he suddenly stopped, pulling his fingers out of himself.

"I think you're ready to take my cock like the good little whore you are, don't you?" Erwin said, his voice sending a shiver rippling through Armin's entire body.

"Yes Sir," Armin replied, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Then get on your feet and go over to my desk," Erwin ordered.

Legs trembling like a baby foal Armin managed to awkwardly push himself to his feet and stumble over to Erwin's desk. He could feel Erwin hovering behind him like a storm cloud and his skin tingled with the anticipation of being touched. He stood in front of Erwin's desk, ready and waiting, leaning back into the hand that Erwin ran through his hair trying to stop himself from moaning. He had never thought that he would be as turned on by a situation like this but holy shit he was.

The hand in his hair tightened and he was shoved roughly down onto the top of the desk. His head was spinning as he felt himself being spread open and Erwin's lubed up cock sliding inside him. He sunk his teeth into his bottom lip trying to stop himself from screaming as Erwin stretched him to his limit however he couldn't stop his mouth hanging open and a series of moans falling from it as Erwin began to thrust inside him. He was just about able to look up through hazy eyes to see Levi sitting on the sofa opposite him, dark eyes raking over him and his hand rubbing over his clothed erection.

"Do you want Captain Levi to fuck your throat raw while you take me in as far as I'll go?" Erwin asked, gripping Armin's hips hard enough to bruise as he began to quicken his pace.

"Oh god, yes please Sir," Armin cried overwhelmed by the sensation. He was just about aware of Levi getting to his feet and striding over to the desk. Once he stood in front of the desk he opened his trousers, grabbed the front of Armin's hair and shoved his cock into his waiting mouth. Armin tried his best not to choke as Levi began thrusting his cock deeper down his throat, completely swept away in the sensation of being used by two men he admired.

"Taking two dicks at once?" Levi asked him not expecting a verbal answer as Armin's tongue was otherwise occupied. "You really must have been desperate for the Commander to bend you over his desk."

Armin closed his eyes, he could feel his climax building and he knew that he wasn't going to last much longer. If he could just make one of them lose it before he did then he would take that as a victory. He gave Levi's cock a particularly hard suck, just like Erwin had done to him earlier, and he felt him explode in his mouth. Levi's grip on Armin's hair tightened and he held his head in place, forcing Armin to swallow everything he gave him.

As Levi used him as a nameless face so shove his dick into made Armin tighten around Erwin and, after a few more thrusts, he felt Erwin explode inside him. Cum hit his prostate and that, coupled with their rough treatment of him, pushed him over the edge and he came, shooting his load to coat the underside of Erwin's desk.

Armin lay again the desk, panting and unable to move as Erwin untied his hands. A whimper left his throat as Erwin pulled out of him and forced him to stand, turning him round so that he was facing him. Everything in Armin concentrated on staying on his feet and he barely noticed Erwin pulling a brown leather collar out of his pocket and fastening it around his neck. Once it was on he took hold of Armin's chin and tilted his face up before pressing a heated kiss to his lips, slipping his tongue into Armin's mouth and taking his breath away.

"You belong to me now, do you understand?" Erwin asked.

"Yes Commander," Armin said breathlessly, staring up at him in abject adoration.

"That means if I call you you will drop everything, come here and get on your knees for me," Erwin said.

"Yes Commander," Armin said again.

"Good," Erwin said pressing another kiss to his lips. "Now get dressed and get out."

"Yes Commander."

Trying too keep as much composure as he could under the circumstances Armin quickly gathered his clothes and hurriedly dressed. Once he was fully clothed again he stood in front of Erwin's desk and saluted both him and Levi.

"You did good tonight kid," Levi stated and Armin couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face.

"Thank you Sir," he said, beaming with pride. He had every right to; he had beaten Erwin in a game of chess and he had been praised by Levi about his performance (either sexual or stratigic he didn't care). He looked up into Erwin's eyes and he saw a smirk twisting at the corners of his mouth as his eyes raked over his body. If he hadn't just cum he would have been hard again and ready to have Erwin pound him into the desk once more.

"You're dismissed Armin," he said and Armin nodded.

"Yes Sir," he said and practically ran out of the room.

* * *

"Hey Armin what's that around you're neck?" Eren asked at dinner. It had been a week since his dalliance with both Erwin and Levi and Armin was still called into Erwin's office practically every night for the Commander to put him through his paces and make him take his dick like a champion. Armin's hand instinctively flew to his throat and the collar around it.

"Nothing," he said, tugging his jacket up slightly higher in order to hide it. "I thought it looked good."

"Okay..." Eren said he opened his mouth to say something else but Armin cut him off, hoping to distract the attention away from his new accessory.

"So are you ready for training tomorrow?" he asked.

"You bet," Eren said suddenly animated. "It's going to be amazing; I'm gonna show Jean up so badly."

Armin let Eren talk, allowing his voice to wash over him pretending that he was listening. In reality he was looking over at where Erwin and Levi sat. He caught Erwin's eye and the hungry desire in it made his spine begin to melt. He could expect a summon by the end of the evening and could expect to be shoved onto his knees and fucked. He looked over to Levi and saw that he had the same look in his eye but his gaze was directed at Eren.

"Hey," Eren said breaking Armin out of his train of thought, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he said shaking his head and forcing himself to smile. He must be imagining things... there was nothing for him to worry about right?


	3. Sequel Chapter

**So I kind of murdered myself to hit this deadline because I'm a crazy person but here it is the sequal chapter, wrote most of this on a train yesterday which amuses me. Never written a foursome before so I hope it's okay and you all enjoy**

Eren shifted uncomfortably. His clothes felt too tight, the corridor that led to Erwin's office was hot and stuffy and every step was torture as the plug Levi had shoved inside him shifted. He sunk his teeth into his bottom lip as the plug rubbed against his insides. Levi had told him not to make a sound and he was determined not to. If he disobeyed then he would surely be punished and, as he had learnt from previous experience, Levi's punishments were both wonderful and torturous at the same time.

Ever since that night in Erwin's office, where both he and Levi had teased Eren till he had snapped and screamed Levi's name, Eren's sexual awakening had been a series of gags, blindfolds and chains. Levi was one hell of a kinky bastard but Eren wasn't complaining in the slightest. He loved the fact that Levi could make him weak with a few filthy words whispered in his ear while Levi's fingers worked their magic on his body. He wore the collar Levi had fitted him with with pride, knowing that no one knew why he had added the sudden accessory although he had a sneaking suspicion that Armin might as he had been sporting one of his own for months.

Eren's eyes zeroed in on Levi's backside, hugged by the tight material of his uniform trousers. He very rarely saw Levi without his clothes on but when he did it was a sight Eren worshipped and relished. If he did well tonight then there was a chance he would get to see it again. He so wanted to please Levi; he would do just about anything if it mean Levi's hands on him and his name on his lips.

"I have a surprise for you tonight brat," Levi said stopping outside Erwin's office door.

"A surprise Sir?" Eren asked a little nervously. What could Levi possibly surprise him with in Erwin's office? Unless they were going to put on another show for the Commander, which Eren wasn't ruling out the only thing he could think of was having both Erwin and Levi inside him at once. _Now there's a thought..._

"Yes," Levi said, turning round to face him. He gently ran a fingertip down Eren's cheek, relishing the shudder that ran through him. "It's going to be a little different tonight, that's why we've come to Erwin's office."

"Different Sir?" Eren asked. The suspense was killing him, not to mention the frustration of having the plug filling him but it wasn't nearly enough – he needed Levi's cock. A smirk pulled the corner of Levi's lips.

"I've got someone for you to play with tonight," he said.

Eren swallowed thickly. He had no idea what that meant, for all he knew Levi could still be talking about Erwin but he doubted it. If Erwin was going to be involved at all then he and Levi would most likely be playing with Eren again. Not that Eren would protest (there was every likelihood that he wouldn't be able to because one or both of their cocks would be in his mouth) but he highly doubted that was Levi's 'big surprise'.

Levi said nothing else but raised his fist and knocked on the door. Eren could feel himself trembling as he heard Erwin's calm, cool 'enter' from inside. Levi opened the door and calmly entered the office, Eren at his heels. Every scenario that had popped into Eren's head was immediately wiped away as Levi closed the door behind the both of them. Kneeling naked beside Erwin's desk, completely ignored by the Commander working above him, bound intricately, gagged and blindfolded was Armin.

Eren stared at his best friend, the ropes binding him were tied in intricate diamond patterns over his bare chest, his arms were behind his back and his legs were tied so that his calves were pressing against his thighs. The rope also seemed to be attached to the collar around Armin's neck, pulling his head back so that Erwin would be able to look down into his flushed face whenever he wanted. Eren let his eyes trail down Armin's body and he felt his breath catch in his throat as he saw Armin's cock standing erect between his legs.

"Do you like your surprise?" Levi whispered in his ear as he began to undo the buttons on Eren's shirt. Eren opened his mouth to speak but found his breath catching in his throat and all he could do was nod in response. Levi chuckled and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. "Then you're going to really enjoy what we have planned for the two of you tonight."

"It appears our guests for the evening have arrived," Erwin said smirking at Eren and Levi as he reached over to gently stroke Armin's cheek with the back of his hand. Armin whimpered and leaned into the touch, almost as if Erwin hadn't touched him for hours and he had been starved of affection. It was highly likely that he hadn't. If Erwin was anything like Levi then there was a good chance Armin had been kneeling there for hours neglected of attention.

"Here's what I want you to do brat," Levi said softly in Eren's ear as he pulled his shirt off his shoulders to fall at the floor and began to work open the buttons of his trousers, "you're going to go over there, get on your knees and suck your little friend's cock for mine and Erwin's enjoyment, understand?"

"Yes Sir," Eren replied his voice barely above a whisper. He had no idea if Armin knew that it was him and Levi who were joining both him and Erwin but Levi seemed to be trying to keep it quiet so Eren wouldn't risk punishment by making his identity known.

"Then get out of the rest of your clothes and get on your knees," Levi whispered before taking hold of Eren's chin and pressing a heated kiss to his cheek. Eren nodded and, under the scrutiny of Erwin's gaze, he removed both his trousers and his underwear. He could feel himself trembling, unsure of what he was going to do, as he went over to kneel in front of Armin.

Eren allowed his eyes to take in the flush that covered Armin's chest, the line of his neck as his head was forced backwards and the light sheen of sweat beginning to blossom on his skin. He could feel himself shaking, anxious as he leaned down so that his head was between Armin's thighs, his cock mere inches from his lips. Armin visibly shivered as Eren's breath hit his skin and Eren felt his own cock twitch. He looked up into Erwin's eyes, staring down at him with the same cold detachment he was used to seeing in Levi's.

"Don't keep me waiting," Erwin said and all Eren could do was nod in response.

He took a deep breath to try and steady his nerves as he took Armin in his mouth, sinking down as far as he could before Armin's cock hit the back of his throat. Armin moaned against the gag as Eren swallowed around the head before he began to bob up and down, coating Armin's cock in saliva. Levi had taught him how to give a decent blow job (Levi had also taught him to relax his throat while he was getting his face fucked but that was more learning by being thrown in at the deep end rather than learning by actual instruction) and he soon had Armin writhing and panting beneath him.

He stroked his tongue along the underside, relishing the muffled whimpers escaping from Armin's throat. His own cock was throbbing, neglected between his legs. He hadn't thought that sucking off his best friend while his lover and (apparently) his best friend's lover watched would turn him on but it really was. He gently grazed his teeth up Armin's shaft before flicking his tongue over the slit, lapping up the pre-cum forming there.

Suddenly the plug that was keeping him open was given a harsh twist and Eren moaned heatedly. The vibrations shot through Armin's cock and he screamed into the gag. Hearing Armin scream like that was amazing and Eren wanted to hear more. He pulled back, his tongue still tracing over Armin's tip, looking over his shoulder to see Levi kneeling behind him. He grabbed Eren's head and forced him down, making him gag as Armin's cock hit the back of his throat, giving the pug another twist. Eren groaned as the pressure on the back of his head and his throat relieved slightly, making Armin moan above him. Erwin knelt down behind him and wound his fingers in Armin's hair, tugging his head back before pressing a light kiss to his cheek.

"You love it, don't you?" he whispered in Armin's ear but still loud enough for Eren to hear. "You love having your cock sucked by a complete stranger. I'd be willing to bet that you'd cum without even knowing who it is."

Armin moaned, trying to nod in agreement but Erwin's grip on his hair kept him in place. Erwin smirked over at Levi who grabbed a fistful of Eren's hair, pulling him back so that, once again, only the tip of Armin's cock was still against his lips. Eren swirled his tongue around Armin again as Erwin grasped the base, cutting off any potential orgasm Armin might have. Eren looked up to see Erwin dexterously undoing the blindfold around Armin's eyes.

"Maybe I should let you take a look," he said giving Armin's earlobe a gentle nip.

Once undone the blindfold slipped from Armin's eyes and he blinked against the light before looking down. Blue eyes locked with green and Armin groaned in both shock and arousal as he saw Eren's tongue flicking over his dick. He shook with the force of a denied orgasm, his head hanging forward as Levi pulled Eren away completely. Erwin chuckled cruelly as Armin sobbed, trembling in his arms.

"And that, my dear Armin," Erwin said in Armin's ear while looking directly at Eren, "is called edging and you should probably get used to it."

"You haven't done that to him before?" Levi asked. He sounded sceptically amused and Eren recalled the numerous times Levi had kept him right at the brink of an orgasm, willing to do just about anything to be granted release. "Why don't you tell them just how long I've left you without cumming brat."

"Th... three hours," Eren stammered.

"You're much too cruel," Erwin reprimanded but the smirk on his face made it unconvincing.

"I don't tell you how to treat yours," Levi stated nodding at Armin. He gave Eren's backside a hard slap and Eren couldn't stop himself from moaning. It was almost humiliating having Armin and Erwin witnessing the way Levi treated him but it was such a turn on, especially as Armin was in a similar situation. He had never thought about it before but, now that he was tied up and vulnerable in front of him, he realised just how beautiful and delicate Armin was. Erwin must absolutely ruin him!

"They do look rather good together," Erwin observed, "both so ready and willing to do whatever we tell them."

"I think I'd like to put that theory to the test," Levi said and Eren felt his stomach clench in anticipation. He did so love it when Levi ordered him around.

"And how do you propose to do that?" Erwin asked. He ran a gentle hand over Armin's cheek as if he were petting him. Armin whimpered and leaned into the touch, wordlessly begging for more, but Erwin refused to give it to him.

"Hey brat," Levi said using his grip on Eren's hair to pull him up so that he was kneeling with his back against Levi's chest.

"Yes Sir," Eren panted as a skilled hand began to languidly pump his cock.

"You're going to put on a show for us with your little friend here and you're going to keep us nice and entertained until we tell you to stop. Understand?"

Eren didn't have to see Levi's face to know that he was smirking and his eyes were filled with a hungry desire that sparked when he ordered Eren to touch himself and let him watch. He swallowed thickly and nodded. He fucking loved that too.

"Yes Sir."

"Good boy," Levi pressed a soft kiss to Eren's cheek before he got to his feet and went to flop on Erwin's sofa where he would have a perfect view of them. Eren looked over at Erwin and was vaguely reminded of the last time he had been in his office, obviously this time with the addition of Armin. Erwin reached up to undo the gag between Armin's lips.

"Let's get this gag off so Captain Levi and I can hear you moan like a good little slut," he said pressing a soft kiss to Armin's cheek once the straps were gone. "And you, Eren, are going to be the one making him moan. Can you do that?"

"Yes Sir," Eren said softly.

"Good," Erwin said as he removed the gag completely.

Armin coughed and swallowed, trying to get some feeling back into his cheeks. He couldn't quite seem to meet Eren's eyes and there was a deep blush dusting his cheeks. He was clearly as embarrassed as Eren was but judging by how he was shifting, trying to create some friction between his legs, said that he was just as aroused as well.

Once Erwin had finished with the gag he deposited it on the desk and went to join Levi on the sofa. Nervously Eren looked over his shoulder, Erwin and Levi were watching them intently. Levi raised an eyebrow at him as if to say _well get on with it_ so Eren took a deep breath and turned back to Armin.

With shaking fingers Eren reached out and cupped Armin's cheek with one hand, the other going to his chest. Having never been the dominant one (and usually having his hands restrained unless he was touching himself) Eren had no idea what he was doing so he tried doing what he enjoyed Levi doing to him and rubbed his thumb over Armin's nipple. Armin bit his lip trying to hold in his moan, obviously still uncomfortable about doing this with Eren, but the sound still sent a spark running through to Eren's groin.

"I thought you said I'd get to hear him," Levi sneered. "You might think I am harsh but mine is obviously better trained."

"Armin," Erwin barked and both he and Eren froze, "if you refuse to scream for us them neither of you will get to cum tonight."

"And you say I'm cruel," Levi sniggered quietly but Erwin ignored him.

With his own orgasm suddenly on the line Eren took the initiative. If Armin was embarrassed about it being him making him moan then he would do something to muffle it. He rubbed Armin's nipple again making him moan softly, not trying to stop himself this time, and slipped his tongue into Armin's open mouth and kissed him.

His tongue rubbed over Armin's and Armin moaned again into his mouth. Eren was sure that seeing this would please Levi; he had once hinted at something like this before (obviously without mentioning Armin's name) and always said that Eren looked so good when his mouth was occupied with something. He pulled back and licked Armin's top lip before plunging back in for another kiss, slipping the hand that had been on Armins cheek to cup the back of his head and deepen the kiss while his other hand continued playing with his nipple.

Eren pressed himself up against Armin as much as he possibly could, gently thrusting his hips and grinding his cock against Armin's, making the both of them moan heatedly. He had never in his life thought that he would be so turned on dry humping his best friend, who was tied and unable to move, while both of their lovers watched. Then again he had never thought that he would actually be Levi's lover so that was also a huge surprise.

He continued to grind against Armin, kissing him and making him moan as if his life depended on it until he felt warm hands reach round and begin to play with his own nipples. Eren moaned into Armin's mouth before pulling back and gasping for breath as Levi sank his teeth into his neck. He moaned loudly at the sensation, letting his head fall back onto Levi's shoulder. He heard Levi chuckle in his ear.

"You were putting on such a good show we thought we'd come and join you," he said. Eren looked over to see Erwin kneeling behind Armin, making him pant by trailing his fingers up the inside of his thigh. Levi's hand was suddenly in Eren's hair giving it a hash tug. "Also I don't want you forgetting who's lips yours belong to."

"I'm yours Sir," Eren whispered, desperately trying to hold himself together as Levi's fingers ghosted over his lower stomach. God he wanted Levi to touch his cock!

"And don't you forget it," Levi said."Now do you want to be fucked?"

"Yes please Sir," Eren replied. He looked over at Armin who also seemed to be struggling not to fall apart as Erwin whispered sinfully filthy things in his ear. The two of them locked eyes, both knowing what was about to happen.

"Then get on your hands and knees, spread your legs and show me that pert little arse of yours," Levi ordered.

Dutifully Eren moved, positioning himself on his hands and his knees, presenting his backside to Levi. He wriggled into a slightly more comfortable position and Levi let out a low, pleased groan and gave his backside a hard slap. Eren buried his face into his arm in a desperate attempt to muffle it as he moaned, flushing scarlet.

When he felt like he could look up again he saw Erwin, positioning Armin in his lap, his cock already out and, pushing into him. Armin's eyes were rolling back in his head and his mouth was open in a silent scream as Erwin sheathed himself inside him.

"I'm guessing you already had him open," Levi observed as he opened his trousers and took himself out, picked up the discarded bottle of lubricant and coated his cock in it.

"Of course," Erwin replied as he sat Armin down completely in his lap. Teasingly slowly, making sure to rub Eren's insides as he did and causing him to moan loudly, Levi pulled the plug out of him, leaving him empty.

"These are wonderful things, aren't they brat?" he said. Eren whimpered, feeling suddenly empty. He wasn't left that way for long before Levi shoved his cock, balls deep, inside him.

A moan tore its way out of Eren's throat as Levi pulled out and began to thrust into him, driving him to ecstasy. It was always the same whenever Levi fucked him; everything else melted away and all Eren could think about was Levi's cock. He paid no attention to Erwin fucking Armin just a few metres away from him, he ignored the fact that they even had an audience to begin with, all he could think about was the way Levi'c cock pounded into him again and again, hitting his prostate and bringing him closer and closer to the edge.

A sudden hand in his hair brought him back to the real world as Levi grabbed a handful and gave it a tug.

"Make him cum," he ordered forcing Eren's head down so that he was eye-level with Armin's cock. "I want to see him covered in it."

"Yes Sir," Eren said, his voice no better than a breathy moan. He just about managed to get his brain to function as he wrapped a hand around Armin's cock and began to jerk him off as in time with Erwin's thrusts as he physically could.

Armin screamed, the sensation of Eren's hand and Erwin's cock overwhelming his already sensitive body. He was already on edge from being left tied and needy for so long, from the blindfolded blow job he had been subjected to and at least one denied orgasm and after a few pumps Armin was cumming, quivering and shaking in Erwin's lap. Ribbons of white painted Armin's chest and Eren continued to pump his hand to make sure to bring Armin as much pleasure as he could. Behind him Erwin stiffened, burying himself in Armin's tight heat once more as he reached his own orgasm.

With the order followed Eren allowed himself to be swept away in the sensation of getting fucked by Levi, not even protesting when Levi positioned him onto his lap, in fact he relished the contact of Levi's arm wrapped around his waist and gripping tightly. Sure Levi was still fully clothed but it was good enough, especially as the hand not gripping Eren's hips began to gently twist one of his nipples.

He was only brought back to reality when he felt something hot and wet suddenly engulfing his cock. He looked down to see Armin, eyes hazy and pupils blown from his orgasm, wrapping his lips around Eren's cock, Erwin's hand in his hair, forcing him down.

"He made you cum," Erwin said, "you should return the favour."

A strangled groan ripped from Eren's throat as Armin began to suck him off as Levi fucked him. He had no idea where Armin had learnt to suck dick like that (...probably Erwin) but, holy fucking shit, was he amazing! He was so hot and wet while Levi was so hot and huge inside him and Eren could barely hold on.

One more hard thrust to his prostate had him screaming into the beginning of his orgasm. Almost as if Erwin had known he pulled Armin's head back so Eren released all over his face. As he clenched down on Levi he felt him still suddenly inside him and the felt warmth running through him as Levi reached his orgasm as well.

Eren fell, spent, back onto Levi's chest breathing heavily as Levi whispered praise in his ear; telling how good he was, how tight he was, how _fucking perfect_ he was. When Levi finally pulled out he immediately slipped the plug back inside him.

"So you're ready for round two when we get back," he said before pressing a kiss to Eren's cheek and helping him with his clothes.

Eren was vaguely aware of Erwin untying Armin and helping him to ease the tension out of muscles that were stiff from being in one position for so long. He didn't want to look as it seemed like a particularly private moment, much like the one passing between him and Levi as he helped him do up the buttons on his shirt, Eren's fingers being unwilling to do so themselves.

Once both he and Armin were dressed and Armin had cleaned his face off they stood in front of Erwin's desk . Erwin had seated himself behind it with Levi standing beside him. Both Eren and Armin and saluted. Eren felt a little daft and more than a little ready for the promised round two when he got back to Levi's quarters but he held his stance as best he could. He could feel Armin shaking slightly beside him, probably from being in one position for so long.

"You both did very well tonight," Erwin stated.

"Thank you Sir," Eren said being the first one to find his voice.

"And that was a nice little show I wouldn't mind a repeat performance of," Levi stated.

"We would be happy to oblige Sir," Armin said, his voice a little hoarse from screaming so much.

"Very good," Erwin said smiling at them both. "Now Armin I have some other work I would like you to look over and I believe, Levi, you have some training to put Eren though."

"If you want to call it that sure," Levi replied as Erwin went back to the business as usual tone of euphemisms. He began to stride towards the door grabbing Eren's collar as he did. "Let's go brat."

"Yes Sir," Eren said hurriedly following him.

"Did you enjoy that brat?" Levi asked once Erwin's office door was closed behind him and they were alone in the corridor.

"Very much Sir," Eren said nodding emphatically.

"Good," Levi said, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips before he continued on down the corridor to his quarters. "If you behave then we can set up some time to do it again."

"Yes Sir," Eren said following him. He silently let out the breath he had been holding making a mental note to sneak off with Armin to have a long conversation about what just happened the first chance he got. _Holy shit that was good!_ And he was still about to her more.


End file.
